What Really Happened In The Brothel
by Serinidia
Summary: Inspired by something Misha Collins said when replying to a question about how Cas was feeling in the 'Den of Iniquity'. Spoilers and a Sexual theme but nothing graphic. Not Slash.


**Author'**s** Note: So, I was watching some of Misha's convention videos on YouTube when someone asked him about Castiel's experience in the Den of Iniquity. He stated that, "she was terrified by his size and that was why she ran out of the room screaming." And well... that inspired me.**

**I do not own Supernatural or the boys, I'm simply doing this for fun. **

**WARNING: Spoilers and Sexual Content, nothing graphic, but its there.**

* * *

><p>To say that the Angel of the Lord was uncomfortable would be the understatement of the century. To truly be accurate as to what the celestial being was feeling would be defined by the word 'terrified'. The angel heard his companion mirthfully say, "Go get her tiger!" before a slightly reassuring hand patted him on the shoulder.<p>

Castiel eyed Dean Winchester for a moment before pocketing the wad of cash and hesitantly following the stripper named Chastity. The angel had to admit that the young lady was indeed beautiful, but that was as far as the angel was content to think. He had no idea why he had allowed his charge to talk him into going to this den of iniquity. A question found its way onto his lips and his gravelly voice shyly escaped parted lips before he could consider what he was asking. "Why do you call yourself Chastity when you are not chaste?" The celestial being tilted his head out of confusion.

Chastity's strides faltered before she continued, clearly confused by the question. "Does it really matteer?" She asked him, voice still silky smooth and soft.

The celestial being shrugged slightly before following her once more. "I suppose it does not..." Castiel went with the best neutral answer, not wanting to ruin this thing that Dean had set up. It was a few seconds later when he stepped into the room and looked around uneasily. The angel knew how humans went about pleasuring their bodies, knew what was required to do so and when it was appropiate. What he didn't know was how to react.

_I should not be here, I should not be here, I should not-_ His mantra was cut short when his trench coat slipped off of his shoulders and fell to the floor below him. Then he was pushed back, gently but firmly, until he was seated on some sort of strange couch-like contraption.

The angel tensed when he felt her hands run over his vessel's muscles with a gentle yet alluring touch. It was something that the angel of the Lord found himself responding to without really knowing how. He wasn't telling his body how to react, of that he was sure. And then the celestial being felt his shirt being removed and delicate fingers fiddling with the clasp of his belt. Soon after, the belt itself and his pants were gone, leaving him in his boxers.

Chastity eyed him for a moment, as if seeking his permission before she continued. When Castiel did nothing to stop her she smirked slightly. It was in fact, going a bit more hassle free then Cas had been expecting. Then again, he hadn't really known what to expect in the first place.

It wasn't until he was fully naked in front of her that things started going downhill rapidly. At first Chastity was simply in a petrified silence, her eyes seemingly glued to his crotch. The angel tilted his head in confusion, unsure of what was wrong with his vessel when she stumbled away from him with wide eyes.

"So-so big..." The hooker mumbled under her breath, panicking. There was no way she could... the blond shook her head and let out a scream before running out of the door hurriedly.

Castiel was startled into action when he heard her call back at him, still screaming as a shoe was thrown in his direction . The angel merely batted it aside easily, hardly blinking. He shifted his trench coat slightly, back to its normal position. Cas looked up to see Dean walking towards him with curiosity easily read on his face.

And so when asked about what happened, the angel looked at the hunter and gravely stated, "I looked her in the eyes and I told her that it wasn't her fault that her father ran away." The celestial being paused, the father part was indeed true... "He didn't like his job at the post office."

_She was terrified by size,_ and that was something that Dean Winchester would never know. Castiel had decided rather quickly. Never...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please remember to leave me a review! Reviews are like food, and food is good so don't starve me!<strong>


End file.
